


Soft yet very dirty

by peachyuuta



Series: Bottom!Jaehyun [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boypussy, Collars, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, M/M, Panties, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyuuta/pseuds/peachyuuta
Summary: johnny and jaehyun time
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Bottom!Jaehyun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190993
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Soft yet very dirty

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for not updating, I had to take a break from writing.

Jaehyun’s bare naked with only a pink collar around his neck with a leach clipped around the ring and a pair of stockings along with pink panties.

he crawls over to the taller who was sitting on the couch, his right leg over his left and his arms spread out. Johnny had his suit on due to him coming back from work.

“d-daddy please..” Jaehyun begs, whiney when he’s desperate.

Johnny chuckles, “please what, baby?” he hums and plots his chin onto the heel of his palm as he looks at the smaller with dark eyes.

Jaehyun whimpers when the vibrator inside of his pussy gets stronger and more slick runs down his thighs.

“I-I’m g-going to—c-cum, daddy!”

“cum then, sweetheart.”

And then, Jaehyun throws his head back with a loud moan and lifts his hips as they stutter fiercely and he cums like a fountain. some of his clear liquid gets on Johnny’s shoes.

Jaehyun rolls his eyes back and his tongue hangs with drool spilling from his mouth. his mind gets foggy and suddenly sees Johnny unbuttoning his pants to take out his cock and the vibrations stop inside of him.

“suck my cock like a good bitch,” Johnny demands with a deep tone.

Jaehyun stares but then nods with tears brimming in his eyes.

He opens his mouth widely and sticks out his tongue. Jaehyun then suckles on the head and moves upwards to get the base inside of his mouth. his nose meets the pubes on the taller’s abdomen and tears slips out of his eyes and felt his large cock inside of his throat. the length bulges in his neck and Jaehyun starts bob his head up and down.

Saliva peaks from the corners of his lips and he drools on Johnny’s dick like a dog with a bone in its mouth.

Jaehyun whimpers on Johnny’s cock when he felt him touch the bulge.

“you’re taking my cock like a good girl, a good whore. you love my cock so much, hm? sweet cheeks?” 

Johnny hums and Jaehyun’s cheeks turn red at his bittersweet words.

Jaehyun tries to nod but due to him having Johnny’s tasty cock inside of his mouth, he can’t nod. Johnny grunts as Jaehyun’s throat collides on his cock, he then thrusts all the day inside of his mouth and causing him to choke and gag. Jaehyun felt his oxygen being held inside and he couldn’t breath out. or couldn’t breath at all. tears brim in his eyes.

“I-I c-can’t breathhhh!! p-plea-please take it out for gods s-sake!!”

Jaehyun’s mind starts getting mushy and foggy again, his vision starts blurring and suddenly, he passes out on Johnny’s cock.

Johnny didn’t stop fucking his mouth as he had the urge to cum inside of his mouth. Jaehyun’s lips were tight on his cock but started getting loose. Johnny had notice that he had pass out and didn’t stop.

Johnny thrusts one last time and his orgasm crashes like thunder.

He then cums deep inside of his mouth and his semen swims down Jaehyun’s throat. he didn’t stop cumming and after seconds passed, it then stops. Johnny pulls out of Jaehyun’s mouth and lays his head down on the ground.

Jaehyun’s body shakes and instantly wretches out Johnny’s thick cum out of his mouth. he opens his eyes and sees Johnny looking at him with concern eyes.

“are you okay, jaehyunnie?” Johnny asks with a soft tone to which Jaehyun responds with a nod and a happy smile.

“mhm, I’m fine.”

Johnny then grabs tissues to wipe his mouth and sticks his fingers inside of his pussy to get the vibrator out.

He then carries Jaehyun to their bedroom to lay him down on the bed that had clean sheets.

“we’ll shower later, come sleep with me.”

“okay but after i take off my clothes.”


End file.
